List of vans by manufacturer
This is a list of Manufactuers and the principle models they produce that are marketed as Van (light commercial vehicles). *Austin (UK) ** Austin Mini ** Austin A35 ** Austin A55 * Asia Motors ? ** Asia Topic ** Asia Towner * Bedford/(Vauxhall) General Motors (UK) ** Bedford Beagle ** Bedford CA ** Bedford CF ** Bedford Chevanne ** Bedford HA ** Bedford Rascal (mini van) * BMC Commercial Vehicles Various badged models under several brands *Buick (USA) ** Buick Terraza *Chery Automobile ? ** V5 (codename B14) minivan ** Karry a small panel van. *Chevrolet (USA) **Chevrolet Astro **Chevrolet Beauville **Chevrolet Corvair 95 Greenbriar **Chevrolet Express **Chevrolet G10/G20/G30 **Chevrolet Lumina APV **Chevrolet Nomad **Chevrolet Supercarry **Chevrolet Uplander **Chevrolet Venture *Chrysler (USA) **Chrysler Town & Country **Chrysler Voyager * Citroën (France) **Citroën H Van **Citroën 2CV **Citroën Berlingo **Citroën C15 **Citroën Jumpy **Citroën Jumper / Relay *Commer (UK) ** Commer Q4 *Dacia (?) **Dacia Logan VAN *Daewoo (Korea) **Daewoo Damas **Daewoo Rezzo/Tacuma *Daihatsu(Japan) **Daihatsu Atrai **Daihatsu Hijet *Dodge (USA) **Dodge A100 **Dodge B Series B100, B150, B200, B250, B350 **Dodge Caravan/Grand Caravan **Dodge Coachman **Dodge MB Series MB-250, MB-350 **Dodge Ram Van **Dodge Ram Wagon **Dodge Sportsman **Dodge Sprinter **Dodge Tradesman *Fiat (Italy) **Fiat 238 **Fiat Doblò **Fiat Ducato **Fiat Fiorino **Fiat Scudo *Ford (USA) *Ford Model T *Ford Aerostar *Ford Econoline *Ford E100 (Falcon) 1961-1967 *Ford Freestar *Ford Club Wagon *Ford Transit, FK 1000 *Ford Transit Connect *Ford Windstar * Ford of Britain (UK) ** Ford Popular ** Ford Prefect ** Ford Escort ** Ford Transit * Ford of Germany (Germany) ** Ford Taurus in pick-up body form]] * Freight Rover / (British Leyland) & LDV Group (UK) **Freight Rover Sherpa **Freight Rover 200 Series **Freight Rover 300 Series *Freightliner LLC (USA) **Freightliner Sprinter *Fabryka Samochodów Ciężarowych(FSC) ? **FSC Żuk A 03, A 05, A 14, A 09, A 11, A 15, A 07, A 18, R, M, A 151 C, A 16 B **FSC Lublin 33, II, 3, 3Mi *FSO/ZSD (Poland) **ZSD Nysa N57, N58, N59, N60, N61, N63, 501, 503, 521/522 *GAZ ? **GAZelle *GMC Truck (General Motors) (USA) **GMC Gaucho **GMC Gypsy **GMC Rally STX, Wagon **GMC Safari **GMC Savana **GMC Vandura 1500, 2500, 3500 *Glas ? **Goggomobil TL *Grumman Olson (USA) ** UPS P-600 - chassis only ** UPS P-800 - chassis only *Hanomag (Germany) **Hanomag L28 **Hanomag Kurier **Hanomag-Henschel F20 *Honda (Japan) **Honda Acty **Honda Elysion **Honda Life **Honda Mobilio **Honda Odyssey **Honda Stepwgn **Honda Vamos *Hyundai (Korea) **Hyundai Grace **Hyundai Lavita/Matrix **Hyundai Starex **Hyundai Trajet XG *Isuzu (Japan) **Isuzu Oasis **Isuzu Como **Isuzu Filly *Iveco/ Fiat (Italy) **Iveco Daily *Jowett (UK) **Jowett Bradford *Kia (Korea) **Kia Bongo **Kia Carens/Rondo **Kia Carnival/Sedona **Kia Carstar/Joice **Kia Pregio *LDV (UK) **LDV Pilot **LDV Convoy **LDV Cub **LDV Maxus *Leyland (UK) **Leyland Sherpa *Lloyd (car) (UK) **Lloyd LT 400, 600 *Mazda (Japan) **Mazda Bongo/Bongo Brawny **Mazda MPV * Mahindra (India) ** Mahindra-Xylo *Mercedes-Benz (Germany) **Mercedes-Benz L319 **Mercedes-Benz T1 **Mercedes-Benz T2 **Mercedes-Benz Vaneo **Mercedes-Benz Vario **Mercedes-Benz Vito **Mercedes-Benz Sprinter **Mercedes-Benz V-Class *Mercury (Ford brand) (USA) **Mercury Villager **Mercury Monterey *Mitsubishi (Japan) **Mitsubishi Expo **Mitsubishi Minica **Mitsubishi Town Box **Mitsubishi L300 *Morris (UK) **Morris Minor **Morris J4 *Nissan (Japan) **Nissan Caravan **Nissan Interstar **Nissan Kubistar **Nissan Primastar **Nissan Quest **Nissan S-Cargo **Nissan Silkroad **Nissan Vanette Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile Silhouette Opel / Vauxhall *Opel Blitz *Opel Combo *Opel Corsavan *Opel Astravan *Opel Movano *Opel Vivaro Peugeot *Peugeot J 7, J 9 *Peugeot J 5 *Peugeot Boxer *Peugeot Expert *Peugeot Partner Plymouth *Plymouth Voyager Pontiac *Pontiac Montana *Pontiac Trans Sport Renault *Renault Estafette *Renault 4 F4 and F6 *Renault Kangoo *Renault Trafic *Renault Master Rīgas Autobusu Fabrika *RAF-251 *RAF-08 *RAF-10 *RAF-2203 *RAF-22031 *RAF-3311 *RAF-33111 *RAF-977 Saturn *Saturn Relay SEAT *SEAT Inca SsangYong *Istana *Rodius/Stavic Subaru *Subaru 360 *Subaru Domingo *Subaru Sambar Suzuki *Suzuki Carry *Suzuki Supercarry *Suzuki Every *Autozam Scrum *Bedford Rascal *Holden Scurry *Maruti Versa Tempo *Tempo Rapid *Tempo Wiking *Tempo Matador Toyota *Toyota Dyna *Toyota Granvia *Toyota Hiace *Toyota Hiace Regius *Toyota Regius Ace *Toyota Liteace *Toyota Noah/Voxy *Toyota Master Ace Surf Wagon / Van *Toyota Previa *Toyota Probox *Toyota Quick Delivery / Urban Supporter *Toyota Sienna *Toyota Succeed *Toyota TownAce *Vauxhall (UK) **Vauxhall Combo see Opel **Vauxhall Corsavan **Vauxhall Astravan **Vauxhall Rascal **Vauxhall Vivaro **Vauxhall Movano *Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles (Germany) **Volkswagen Caddy **Volkswagen California **Volkswagen Crafter **(T4) Transporter / Kombi / Caravelle / Eurovan / Mutlivan **(T5) Transporter / Eurovan / Kombi / Caravelle / Mutlivan **Volkswagen LT **Volkswagen Type 2 ("VW Bus") Category:Vans Category:Light commercial vehicles Vans